guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Pre-Astania Temple Guardian of Bellia. As demon tribes started to come across the dimensional gate since the gates keep open. God tribes also sent the guardians who inherited their will. Adventurers. The famous heroes from various places of Bellia continent. They join the guardian hunters' journey to stop the conspiracy of the demon tribes. Red Heim Academy of Magical Engineering. A gathering of the continent's best demonic engineers. They contributed alot in the liberation war withtheir impressive inventions and join the Guardian Hunters' journey to investigate the dimensional crack. Pirates of Bellia Sea. The strongest Pirates that rule the Bellia Sea. They join the journey as they outraged by the monsters from the underworld that violated the Bellia Sea. Dimension Travellers. The strangers flowed in through the dimensional crack. They got strong abilities from the dimensional travel and looking for the way to get back home through the crack. Liberation War Heroes. The Heroes that took part of the Bellia Liberation War. They lived their lives after the war, but joined the adventurers since they sensed the danger of the continent. Kukuath Continent. The visitors from the faraway Kukuath continent. They sense the dimensional crack from the Kukuath continent and sent heroes to stop it. Post Astania Temple Guardian of Bellia. We stopped the invasion of Bellia continent by the commanders of the demonic forces, but cannot do anything with the opened cracks. Finally, the guardians decided to go beyond the cracks themselves. Adventurers. The great heroes stil remaining by the side of the hunter even after a lot of cases. They promise to join the hunter's adventure passing cracks. Red Heim Academy of Magical Engineering. A gathering of the continent's best demonic engineers. They decided to keep researching the remaining cracks in the continent. But they promise to appear through dimensional whenever the hunter calls them. Dimension Travellers. The strangers flowed in though the dimensional crack. They couldn't find the way to go back, but cannot turn away the Bellia continent as home away from home. Bellia Werebeast Tribe. Half-animal Half-human creatures that have been hiding in various places in Bellia. They have both animal strength and human intelligence and could not stand their home being destroyed by the crack anymore. The Great Balance. The guardian order from Kukuath continent. They who revealed themselve as the members of a secret society called "the Great Balance" are searching for the "Pupil of Storm" with dimensional cracks. Underworld Corps Commander. The Commanders who are the highes class of Demon Tribe. They failed to conquer the Bellia continent using cracks, but are planning to cause chaos to the whole dimension by collapsing the Astania Temple. Kelthos Reconstructing Group. The avengers trying to rebuild the defeated empire. Prince William has been abandoned and manipulated by commanders but he still hasn't given up the hope about revival of the empire. Pupil of the Storm. Followers working for the demon tribes to return. As a starting point where Ravadon betrayed the order for churches of Light, they have corrupted the temple of Astania and started doing all kinds of evil things. Corrupted Ancient Monsters. Revived Monsters. They woke up from a deep sleep because of William and are filled with rage. Churches of Light. Hidden churches of ancient time. To stop the confusion recorded in the prophecy, reveal identity and lead hunters to Astania Temple. Corrupted Astania Temple. Intersection of dimension to dimension. Only place to enter from all dimensions and out. But due to he corruption here, cracks have occured in all dimensions.